Stopping the Tiananmen Square Protests!
Date: June 4, 1989 Location: Tiananmen Square in the center of Beijing, China A news reporter is seen getting the camera ready to talk about the protests Cameraman: Going live in 3, 2, 1... News Reporter: Right now, we are at the Tiananmen Square to see that students are still protesting about the government. Group: END CORRUPTION!!! BRING BACK DEMOCRACY!!! Just then, a flash appears at them News Reporter: Woah! There is silence. Then, Violette and William appear Person 1: Who are you? Violette: My name is Violette. William: And I'm William. Violette: We time traveled to 2017 to let you all know- Person 1: NO WAY!!! Person 2: IS CHINA A CAPITALIST COUNTRY?!?! Person 3: IS THE SOVIET UNION GETTING UP ON IT'S FEET?!?! Person 4: ANY NEW US STATES?!?! William: WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?!?! NONE OF THESE THINGS HAPPENED!!! News Reporter: Then what happened? Violette: In the future, the Chinese government will send their army to shoot at you guys and kill you! William: So you need to stop your protesting now and get out of here! Person 1: Are you serious? Why would we trust you capitalist pigs? Person 2: And plus, there's no way they'll shoot us! Violette: But we're serious! Get out right now or else they'll shoot! Just then, another flash appears. This time, Kim Jong-un appears News Reporter: Who the hell are you? Kim Jong-un: I'm Kim Jong-un. The future leader of North Korea. Violette: And he has a crazy addiction with nuclear weapons that will eventually lead to a nuclear war! Kim Jong-un: DO NOT!!! News Reporter: So Mr. Kim, what is the future of North Korea? Kim Jong-un: It's awesome! Our people are happy and always having enough food to eat and there are also excellent relations with other countries including the capitalist pig- I mean, the USA, and we even have large tourism! William: BULL!!! HALF OF YOUR CITIZENS ARE STARVING!!! LITERALLY!!! Violette: AND YOU'LL GET LUCKY IF EVEN 5,000 PEOPLE COME TO YOUR COUNTRY!!! Kim Jong-un: Don't listen to them! They're lying! Chinese Soldier: What is going on? Kim Jong-un: I'll tell you what's going on! About 500,000 North Korean soldiers appear Violette: HOLY CRAP!!! William: What are you gonna do? Kim Jong-un: Good question! I'm gonna kill you protesters! Chinese Soldier: Something we should do! Kim Jong-un: WHICH YOU'LL NOT!!! And, I'll take over China, South Korea, Mongolia, Soviet Union, and eventually, ASIA WILL BE MINE!!! News Reporter: Oh no! Kim Jong-un: So, you protesters got 3 seconds to move away before my soldiers will put bullets on you! Violette: THISISAGOODCHANCETOGETOUTBEFOREYOUALLDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!! (fast talk) Person 1: NEVER!!! Kim Jong-un: That's 1! News Reporter: They're right! Let's go! Person 2, 3, and 4: NO WAY, JOSE!!! Kim Jong-un: That's 2! William: OH MY GOD!!! Kim Jong-un: Next number is 3! Everyone but Kim and his soldiers: WE KNOW HOW TO COUNT!!! Just then, a flash appears, revealing Donald Trump Violette: No way! It's President Trump! Kim Jong-un: What are you doing here? Trump: What are you '''doing here? Kim Jong-un: I'm gonna change history and take over Asia! So let me do it! Trump: I don't think so young man! ''With a press of a button, all of the North Korean soldiers disappear'' Kim Jong-un: HOLY CRAP!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SOLDIERS?!?! Trump: I got rid of them! William: NOW GIVE ME THAT S***!!! ''William takes the teleportation device from Kim and uses a hammer to smash it, destroying it'' Kim Jong-un: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY TIME MACHINE!!! NOW HOW WILL I GO BACK TO NORTH KOREA?!?! Trump: You won't go back to North Korea! Protesters: NOW KILL HIS A**!!! News Reporter: KILL HIM!!! HE DESERVES IT!!! Trump: Actually, I got something better! ''Trump snaps his fingers, and they are all at Texas'' Kim Jong-un: What the hell are we doing here? Texan 1: Look! It's Kim! Kim Jong-un: No! It's not what it is! Texan 2: Let's get him! Texan 3: Make him do the dance! Texan 4: Make him our slave! Kim Jong-un: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''The Texans beat up Kim'' Texan 1: Now for the grand finale! ''A missile lands at Kim, killing him and causing a explosion. Meanwhile, the News Reporter, Protesters, William, Violette, the Texans, the Chinese soldier, and Trump are far from the explosion'' William: He deserved it! Protesters: By the looks of it, he was gonna ruin Asia! Trump: Yeah, no s***! News Reporter: Now what? Trump: I'll have you all go back to your places. However, they'll be some "changes" to this world. William: Okay! Chinese Soldier: Let's go back to China! ''Trump teleports everyone back to their places'' IN THE FUTURE ''Everything has stayed pretty much the same, except for the fact the China is now a capitalist country, and is similar to the United States and Canada in government and human rights. Also, Korea is unified into a democracy, so no North Korea trying to start a nuclear war.' NekoUSAballIsCute: Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic! Category:Fanfic Category:Trip Disasters